Damsel In Distress
by gleekygurl11
Summary: After Lee saves Katjaa, she tells him of a mysterious girl the St. John's have locked away. Lee investigates and discovers the sister of Danny and Andy, Bella St. John. Lee brings her with the group, no one seems to trust her, but Lee has a feeling that this girl is special. Story decisions and dialog based on PewDiePie's playthrough. Shipping LeexBella (sorry CarLee or LiLee fans
1. Chapter 1

Lee couldn't believe how fucked this night was. He thought he had found a safe place for his group, more importantly for Clementine. What looked like a beautiful dairy turned out to be a human slaughterhouse. Andy and Danny St. John, with the help of their mother Brenda, butchered Mark and turned his legs into the group's dinner. Things quickly escalated after Danny knocked Lee out. He along with Lilly, Kenny, Larry, and Clementine got locked in a meat locker. Lee had found a way to escape and get everyone out, but Larry unfortunately didn't make it. Under all the stress, Larry had a heart attack and Kenny smashed his head in out of fear that he would reanimate as a walker. Lee didn't want to help Kenny kill Larry, as much as he hated him, but he had to protect Clementine and they couldn't take the risk of him coming back.

After escaping the meat locker, Lee had a close run-in with Danny St. John. Kenny attacked him and made him stumble and fall right into his own rigged bear trap, making him unable to get up. Lee debated on killing him while he was down, but decided against it and thought a better punishment would be to let him live and suffer. Of course Lilly gave him hell for killing her dad and letting him live, but she wasn't his main focus, the important thing was Clementine didn't see him kill a man. Now he was outside the barn, thinking of how to get Katjaa and Duck out of the house where they were being held captive. To his right, he heard rustling outside the fence. Lee recognized the familiar grey skin texture. "Shit just what we needed, walkers." Lee thought. Then the undead monster fell to the ground. The outline of a girl began to take its place…

"Carley!" Lee whispered.

"Lee?" Carley moved closer. Lee saw another figure approaching behind her. He was about to warn her when he heard an "Ow!" Carley quickly shushed him. "Oh good it's just Ben…" Lee thought.

Carley turned back to Lee, "Is everyone ok? We heard screams as we were coming up to the house!"

"We need you're help!" Lee answered

"Yeah when you guys didn't come back I figured something was up. What can we do to help?"

"Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!"

A look of horror and disgust immediately crossed their faces. "Shit! Is everyone else ok?" Carley asked, growing extremely worried.

"They've still got Katjaa and Duck in the house. And I don't know where the fuck Kenny is!" Lee replied.

"All right, we're coming in to help."

"The main gate is too dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. I'll keep looking for Kenny. Do you have a weapon?"

Carley grinned, "I don't leave home without it. Ben stay close, and Lee be careful." And with those words they disappeared into the crops.

Lee stepped out into the rain and started creeping up on the house. As he got closer, he heard Katjaa scream "No, please God, don't, NO!" Brenda yelled back "Just shut up and he'll be fine!" Lee pushed open the gate and was slowly making his way up the hill, towards the house. He heard Andy from inside the house say "Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and go check around back." Katjaa cried out "No, please, don't take my boy!" to which Andy curtly replied "Let go woman!" Lee was close to the top of the steps when he saw the silhouette of Brenda appear at the screen door. "Andy? Danny? Is that you? What's going on out there?" Lee thought of trying to imitate Andy's voice but he knew it wouldn't work.

"I left Danny in the barn…He got what he deserved!"

"Oh God…" He knew he had frightened her. She disappeared from the doorway and Lee stood up and walked up to the screen door. The scene in front of him was terrifying. Katjaa chocked out "Lee!" as Brenda grabbed her and held her hostage with a gun pointed at her head.

"Get back! Don't come in here!" Brenda demanded, "You just HAD to go snooping around, didn't cha?!"

"Let her go, Brenda!" He knew reasoning with her would be the only way to get out of this situation. No point in threatening her and getting her more worked up. Lee entered the house and slowly made his way towards Brenda.

"Lee, please don't you take another step!" She turned her gun and now pointed it at Lee. He came to a stop and tried to calmly reason with her.

"Brenda, come on, now, you know you don't want to do this."

"Just go away and leave us be!"

Lee slowly started again and made his way towards Brenda and Katjaa. "Stop right there I mean it!" Brenda threatened. As Lee took another step, Brenda took a step up the stairs, pulling Katjaa along. "Just let me go…" Katjaa pleaded helplessly.

Lighting flashed outside, illuminating the house. Lee recognized a pair of gray arms reaching through the balustrade, hungrily lunging at Brenda. "Mark…I hope you're still on our side…" Lee pleaded silently. He took another step towards Brenda, but once again Brenda pointed her gun at him. "Stay back! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Let her go, Brenda."

"Please, listen to him!" Katjaa begged.

Brenda took two more steps up the stairs, drawing closer to zombie Mark. She pressed the gun again Katjaa's head, "I'll do it!"

Lee moved closer. "Just a few more steps…" he thought.

"I don't want to kill you Lee!"

"Then don't!" Lee sarcastically replied in his mind. "Please, don't make this any worse."

"Just stop!" Brenda demanded, going up another step. Lee was at the bottom of the stairs now. Brenda didn't try to threaten him. She moved farther up the stairs until…

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Brenda screamed as Mark sank his teeth into her neck. Katjaa ran down the steps and stood in front of Lee.

"Lee...I heard screams from upstairs…I think there's a girl here that needs help. Andy was up there earlier doing God knows what to her." Katjaa breathed out.

"A girl? I hope this one has all her limbs…" Lee thought. "Ok, I'll go check out upstairs. You focus on finding Kenny and Duck."

Lee ran up the stairs, past Brenda to whom he felt no pity. He slowly opened the door to Andy's room and stepped inside….


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark. Inside was a very messy bed, stained, floors, rotten food. "Is that blood? My God what is going on in this room?" Lee wondered. Then he saw it. The shadow of a girl cowering in the corner, crying. "Holy hell…"

Lee slowly approached her, "Hey…it's okay…I'm not here to hurt you" Lee tried to comfort her.

"You better get out of here…Andy will get mad if he knows you're up here…" she replied in a quiet and shaky voice.

"I'm not afraid of him. All I'm worried about is you. Who are you? How did you…"

Then the lightning lit up the room. The girl was beat up, bruised, bloody, and very skinny. "Shit…what happened?"

"My name is Bella….Bella …"she replied weakly.

"You're related to these people?"

"Andy and Danny…they're my brothers…this was my house…the house I grew up in…"

"Who did this to you?"

"Andy….I know where they get their meat…and I don't like it…after I helped a group escape he locked me up here and pretended I didn't exist….I didn't think my own mother would go along with it…" Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok…you're safe now….well not yet but I have a group and I'm bringing you with us, we have a vet that can fix you up. Can you stand?"

Bella nodded her head slowly. She began to stand up, very slowly and unstable. Lee went over to help her. He went to grab her left arm for support but she gave out a sharp cry of pain. "I…I think Andy broke my arm…." She said

"Sorry I didn't know…I should warn you in the hall…"

Lee was cut off by Andy yelling outside. "I said don't move asshole!"

"Shit we gotta hurry. Come on Bella we need to go."

Lee helped Bella down the stairs, not before she got a glance at her dying mother that Mark was feeding from. Lee was about to say something when…

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Kenny yelled out.

Lee raced outside to help his friend. "Let him go goddamnit!" Kenny demanded as Andy walked Duck out, holding the gun at the back of his head. "That ain't gonna happen!"

"Andy, don't" Lee tried to calm things down. "SHUT UP!" Andy yelled and pointed the gun at Lee. Kenny took this opportunity and charged at Andy, but he swung around and shot Kenny in the side. Katjaa shrieked as she rushed to her husband as he fell to the ground. "DAAD!" Duck cried.

"Ok I need to end this now." Lee decided. He put his hands up and slowly walked towards the crazy man. Bella had stepped out onto the porch and was nervously watching the scene unfold. "Andy!" Lee called out.

"Who the fuck do you people think you are? Look at what you've done!"

After witnessing all the horrors of tonight, this really pissed Lee off "Shut the fuck up!"

"You think I'm playin' here boy?! All we wanted was gas. We came to you peaceful…What?!" His attention had turned to the porch and saw his sister standing there, horrified. The anger in Andy blazed. "What the hell did you do? Why is that bitch…"

Bang!


End file.
